


Makeup

by orphan_account



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling, F/F, Kissing, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Princess and Cheesecake have fun with makeup.
Relationships: Cheesecake Cookie/Princess Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590571
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wanted to write someone putting blush onto someone else and then this very short story happened.  
> 

“Princess, my darling, would you like to come to my room with me?” Cheesecake asked her lover, who had just walked by her.

Stopping in her tracks, Princess whirled around to face her girlfriend. Her lips curled into a smile and her face practically lit up with excitement. “Yes!”

Princess walked up to Cheesecake and hugged her arm, smiling up at her. The two then began walking together.. Princess nuzzled her face against Cheesecake’s arm. “Sooooo, what are we gonna do in your room, babe?” she asked.

Cheesecake looked down at her with a smirk, saying: “I got some new makeup, the kind you like.”

Princess let out a loud squeal of excitement, squeezing her lovers arm tightly. She felt a spark of excitement bloom inside her. She always got hyper easily because of her ADHD, especially when it came to things she was interested in, such as makeup. Princess excitedly let out small giggles as the two reached Cheesecake’s room. As Cheesecake opened her door, she looked down at Princess, smiling wider at her excitement. “Are you excited?”

“A little bit.” Princess confessed, grinning widely as she squeezed her girlfriends arm tighter.

“Good, good.” Cheesecake nodded, walking Princess over to her bed. “Please don’t squeeze me too tightly, darling, I don’t want you to leave any marks on my arms. I got a squishy for you, anyways.”

Princess nodded, letting go of Cheesecake’s arm before sitting down on her bed. Cheesecake went over to her dresser and opened a drawer, scavenging for something in it. After a minute or so, she pulled out a large, white and gold makeup bag, and a slightly smaller, bright red strawberry squishy. Cheesecake then sauntered over to the bed and sat across from her lover, setting the squishy and bag in front of her.

Princess let out another squeal at the sight of the squishy and makeup bag, slightly rocking back and forth for a few seconds. Grabbing the squishy, Princess giggled happily and began to squeeze the fake strawberry. Between happy giggles, she said: “I love you so much!”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Cheesecake said, opening the makeup bag and taking out a small but shiny silver container of blush. She then looked down at the happy Princess and asked: “Would you like me to put some makeup on you?”

Princess made an attempt to calm herself down, knowing she’d have to be still in order for Cheesecake to apply her makeup. “Yeeeees!”

Cheesecake smiled a little wider and twisted the lid off of the container, setting it aside afterward. After that, she reached her hand into the makeup bag and pulled out a fluffy, white blusher puff. Holding the puff in one hand, she used the other to pick up the container of blush. Dabbing the puff into the blush, she redirected her attention to Princess.

Princess smiled widely. She loved it when Cheesecake did her makeup. She always made her look so beautiful. Cheesecake pressed the soft puff against Princess’ cheek, repeating the action a few times as she applied a generous amount of blush to Princess’ left cheek. As Cheesecake began to apply the soft pink blush to her lovers other cheek, she spoke: “I love you, you know that, honey?”

Princess’ grin somehow grew even wider. “I love you too, babe! I’m so happy you bought this makeup!”

Cheesecake chuckled a bit, applying a little more blush to Princess’ right cheek. “You know, you can keep the makeup. I got a bag for you too. It matches mine, but it’s pink.”

Princess let out a little squeal of excitement, squeezing her strawberry squishy a little tighter. “Oooohh my gosh, really?”

Cheesecake nodded as she closed up the blush container and put it, along with the blusher puff, back into the makeup bag. Taking a sparkly pink tube out of the bag, she popped the cap off of it and twisted the tubes neck until a vibrant red stick of lipstick showed itself. “Open your mouth and try to keep still, dear.”

Princess gently let her eyes close, opening her mouth a little. Cheesecake raised the tube of lipstick up to her lovers lips, beginning to apply a clean, red layer of lipstick to Princess’ lips. After she finished, she put the cap back onto the lipstick tube and dropped it gently into the bag. Princess’ eyes fluttered open as she heard the little clack the tube made when it was dropped. “So, how do I look?”

“Beautiful.” Cheesecake said, gazing lovingly at Princess. “You look so stunning. Would you like me to do your nails too?”

“Later.” Princess replied. “I wanna cuddle.”

Letting out a quiet chuckle, Cheesecake wrapped her arms around Princess, laying onto the bed and dragging Princess down with her. Princess let out a small chuckle herself, smiling as she wrapped her arms around Cheesecake.

The two spent a few moments in each others arms, enjoying the moment, but after a little while, Princess got an idea. She pressed her lips to Cheesecake’s face, leaving a noticeable, bright red lipstick mark on her cheek. Cheesecake’s face flushed with red as she gave a sheepish smile. “Princess, darling, you’re going to ruin your makeup.”

“I don’t care, I love you.” Princess said with a smile, beginning to repeatedly kiss her girlfriends cheeks.

Cheesecake only laughed as her face filled with blush. She sang out praises to her sweet Princess as her face put up with the endless assault of soft kisses.

Needless to say, Cheesecake had to wash her face when her girlfriend was done and redo her makeup. No complaints, though. The kisses were great.

**Author's Note:**

> mwah mwah mwah affectionate Princess is my jam


End file.
